priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirei Minami/Image Gallery
Official Arts Key Visual.jpg|Mirei is on the left. Mirei1.jpg prad5-mireille-key-visual-2.png Mirei.png Sophie and Mirei.png Key Visual2.jpg WuVEFJvUg5Y.jpg Mirei_Profile.png|Mirei's official profile. PriPara Description.jpg PriPara Main.jpg Mirei Minami Logo.jpg Pripara-New Character's.jpeg Wiki-background 10610879 1488625834724374 6822083736843204295 n.jpg GOODS-00004031.jpg GOODS-00004025.jpg 91opmdKauGL. SL1500 .jpg Unknown.jpeg 10153987 517007985110199 6482199280670481838 n.jpg Screen Shot 2014-09-30 at 9.56.23 PM.png By idbSCMAA luE.jpg Pri-Para-Cyalume-Characters.jpg Mieri Edit 180x180.png Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 2.15.32 PM.png MireiAvex2.png PriPara-Idol-Songs-Collection.jpg|Mirei (left) as seen on the cover of the first PriPara insert song mini album Miracle-paradiseCDDVD.jpg|Mirei (bottom left) as seen on the art for the Miracle☆Paradise CD+DVD special Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-29 at 3.57.39 PM.png 350cb6e3afceda1f3e7fed413f3821525a901e7f 53d728ac6e88c.jpg|Mirei, as seen on the Make it! CD + DVD version. (Bottom Left) MireiAvex2-Transparent.png 141106 11.jpg Pripara Mieri Matchy Edit 180x180.png 10411830 775344432531351 7448569069287901916 n.jpg 10325509 546576802153317 4880562706772111962 n.jpg Mireimovie.png|Mirei's Movie Visual Movie-Poster.jpg Stage-4-DVD-Cover.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo7 500.jpg Tumblr ngqjxhEcS81ss8ecbo2 500.jpg 53611cc52048d4b254604df3984c9abca04c35a4 54b7a9cb8df0b.jpg Cast ph01.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-23 at 10.56.03 pm.png mhibi.jpg Pripara Season 2 Poster.jpeg PriPara-Popup-TV Tokyo.png Candy Alamode mirei.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午01.10.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午05.44.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-14 下午05.44.59.png Mirei design art01.png|Mirei design art revealed on twitter 螢幕快照 2015-02-24 下午05.47.56.png Screen Shot 2015-03-28 at 6.44.00 pm.png Mirei s2 visual.png Character Box Mireille.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 下午04.59.14.png 30061.jpg DXCollectionVer.jpg KvALLChara.png CHrnRi_WwAAQNLL (2).jpg AllChara V5.png Chara02.png fc52473e6ab49f0df898d4b8a519f7ac7b92dc23_55b209402fe21.jpg SoLaMi SMILE Sleepover.jpg 2Q .png T4.jpg T3.jpg Main.jpg Illust 01.png Mirei HAPPYBITHDAY 2015.jpg CQOfj63UsAEuDJE.png CQO9maNVEAAnGGY.jpg Pripara 01 (1).jpg CQQCX6vWwAAGEuO.jpg Mirei-S2.png W3AiYcoj8 0.jpg T55.jpg CTe-xKVW4AEAxzb.jpg Pripara Movie - Prism Voice Key Visual.jpg Scouts.png T70.jpg chara_sd_4.png|Chibi Mirei chara_mirei.png|Mire Movie 3 MireiFromPPTwitter.png T98.jpg T86.jpg MC-and-HNY.jpg Yande.re 340824 sample calendar dorothy west hara shoji houjou sophie leona west manaka lala minami mirei nopan pripara toudou shion yukata.jpg 160120 main v.jpg T104.jpg T116.jpg Official coords1234.jpg CdaRvsTXIAAkrww.jpg Blue Ray Box.jpg Img1603.jpg Prizmmy Event Laala Mirei.jpg Untitled_.png Chibi Mirei S3.png T135.jpg T143.jpg T130.jpg CgoFM1NU0AAIeH9.jpg large.jpg CjNm2GWVEAANrom.jpg large.jpg T163.jpg 7e5e66355f65f30324021cc5c0dc38b4b5fc39b4 57565fe54d877.jpg Screenshot_2016-06-26-22-20-39.png Screenshot_2016-06-26-22-23-52.png Screenshot_2016-06-26-22-25-24.png CloRILXWgAUybsX.jpg Cntre1-VMAAWhKX.jpg large.jpg T192.jpg T197.jpg CobIS5kUIAQI5aA.jpg Ckohhl2UoAAUmGu.jpg CmpGLwDUkAArew_.jpg large.jpg T214.jpg T215.jpg T227.jpg CtpLH2SUIAAufzq.jpg Ctq4GxEUkAE-dbk.jpg large.jpg 10403076a.jpg 10403076a.jpg 10400289a.jpg CvmRp4gUEAEAL-t.jpg large.jpg 1477676585 1 1 f39133f9a2a860f3a7f8ae6a0999db49.jpg Mc. Prism.png Cwz-tqxUUAQ42x8.jpg large.jpg In Game 6 main characters.jpg In Game Screenshot.jpg IGA2.jpg Miracle Paradise.jpg 0402.gif New Cyalume Coords.jpg White Swan AG.png Magical Clown AG.png Candy Alamade CCAG2.png Candy Alamade CCAG.png 91BmD54XCTL. SL1500 .jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-12 at 2.15.32 PM.png Magical Clown AG 3.png Magical Clown AG 2.png Screen Shot 2014-10-13 at 3.20.12 PM.png Brand-Ad.png XmasCoord2.png Avex-CoordPS3.png Avex-CoordPS5.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.55.28 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-28 at 7.54.31 AM.png Cover.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-18 下午09.11.06.png Pripara Game Character.png Coords123.png Official Coords 4.png Mirei Law.png official coords 7.png Official7.png Official5.png Official3.png Official2.png Official11.png Ready Smile!!.png Ctgh3ZMUsAABQnN (1).jpg OP and ED Screenshots Opening 1: Make It Mirei in opening.jpg|Mirei in opening Prad5-01-22.jpg prad5-01-15.jpg MiPri1.jpg MiPri2.jpg Mirelle as an Idol.jpg 2014-07-19-17h42m36s195.png Mirei Normal.jpg Lala & Mirei.jpg Ending 1: Jumpin' Dancin' Mirei.Ending.jpg PriPara ending.jpg Opening 2 Miracle ☆ Paradise bandicam 2014-10-04 13-23-21-389.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 07.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 08.jpg Prad5-op229.jpg Prad5-op220.jpg Prad5-op208.jpg Ending 2: Shining Sparkling Runway ☆ Prad5-14141.jpg Opening 3: Realize! Screenshot (211).png Screenshot (197).png Screenshot (194).png Screenshot (193).png Screenshot (192).png Screenshot (190).png Screenshot (182).png Screenshot (181).png Screenshot (178).png Screenshot (373).png Ending 3: I Just Wanna Be With You ~Kasou to Shinjitsu no Hazama de~ 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-10 上午10.57.24.png Opening 4: Dream Parade Tumblr_nm9jsjwT971qbgi6oo1_1280.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.02.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.01.35.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午06.00.12.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.58.11.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.36.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.19.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.53.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.43.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-04-04 下午05.52.34.png Ending 4: Heart-Clenching Love Song 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午08.07.08.png CJCKS64VEAQgJD8.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午11.45.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午11.50.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午08.13.22.png 螢幕快照 2015-07-04 下午08.13.54.png Opening 5: Bright Fantasy Mirei op.png Mirei op1 .png Mirei op2.png Mirei op3.png Mirei op4.png Mirei op5.png Mirei op6.png Mirei op7.png Mirei op8.png Mirei op9.png Mirei op10.png Mirei op11.png Anime Screenshots (S1) Episode 1 01.png Mirei_priticket.jpg|Mirei purichike Mirie normal appearance.jpg|Mirei normal appearance PriPara Ep 01 03.jpeg PriPara Ep 01 02.jpeg PriPara Ep 01 01.jpeg Laala Mirei.jpg Mirei and Laala normal appearance.jpg|Mirei and Laala normal appearance Mirei real appearance.jpg|Mirei real appearance Screen Shot 2014-07-14 at 10.16.53 AM.png Capture.PNG mirea2.jpg mirai&lala2.jpg dfertfghbwqe.jpg Imag17e.jpg Mirei as an idol.jpg|Mirei as an idol Making Drama final .jpg Candy Almade PriTicket.jpg Episode 2 Mirei .jpg Mirei coord at episode 2.jpg fchh.jpg ko.png KuPri3.jpg KuPri1.jpg Episode 3 Laala, Mirei and Kuma in training room.jpg Mirei in training room.jpg Mirei and Kuma.jpg 111222.jpg 11111122222.jpg 222222.jpg 1122.jpg 10559179 690523807713001 891181146 n.jpg 10563358 690523851046330 996623380 n.jpg Popping Gala.png Ima97ge.jpg MiPri3.jpg MiPri4.jpg MiPri5.jpg Mireille eyecatch A.jpg MiPri.jpg|Mirei in the eyecatch Mireille eyecatch B.jpg PriPara - 03 719 24.png PriPara - 03 719 23.png PriPara - 03 719 21.png PriPara - 03 719 20.png PriPara - 03 719 19.png PriPara - 03 719 18.png PriPara - 03 719 07.png PriPara - 03 719 02.png PriPara - 03 719 59.png PriPara - 03 719 58.png PriPara - 03 719 56.png PriPara - 03 719 55.png PriPara - 03 719 53.png PriPara - 03 719 52.png PriPara - 03 719 51.png PriPara - 03 719 50.png PriPara - 03 719 49.png PriPara - 03 719 48.png PriPara - 03 719 47.png PriPara - 03 719 46.png PriPara - 03 719 45.png PriPara - 03 719 44.png PriPara - 03 719 43.png PriPara - 03 719 41.png PriPara - 03 719 40.png PriPara - 03 719 39.png tumblr_n8y6pteUrB1rsghfro1_500.png Episode 4 Laala and Mirei watching Eiko playing tennis.jpg MiPri7.jpg MiPri8.jpg Episode 5 Laala&Mirei new pose.jpg PPE5ranking.png KuPri4.jpg Tumblr n9vnrsq54Z1rsghfro1 500.png Episode 6 Pripara Epiosde 6 Preview 01.jpg MiPri9.jpg MiPri10.jpg MiPri11.jpg MiPri12.jpg MiPri14.jpg LaPri37.jpg LaPri35.jpg MiPri15.jpg MiPri16.jpg MiPri17.jpg MiPri18.jpg MiPri19.jpg Mieri Chan Epiosde 5 02.png Mieri Chan Ep 5.png PriPara - 06 809 15.png PriPara - 06 809 14.png PriPara - 06 809 13.png PriPara - 06 809 10.png PriPara - 06 809 06.png PriPara - 06 809 02.png PriPara - 06 809 48.png PriPara - 06 809 47.png PriPara - 06 809 46.png PriPara - 06 809 45.png PriPara - 06 809 42.png PriPara - 06 809 41.png PriPara - 06 809 40.png PriPara - 06 809 39.png PriPara - 06 809 38.png PriPara - 06 809 37.png PriPara - 06 809 36.png PriPara - 06 809 35.png PriPara - 06 809 34.png PriPara - 06 809 32.png PriPara - 06 809 31.png PriPara - 06 809 29.png PriPara - 06 809 28.png PriPara - 06 809 27.png PriPara - 06 809 25.png PriPara - 06 809 23.png PriPara - 06 809 22.png PriPara - 06 809 21.png PriPara - 06 809 20.png PriPara - 06 809 19.png Episode 7 7sigh.png 7PerformEnd.png 7Peace.png 7magazine.png 7huh.png LaPri16.jpg LaPri15.jpg LaPri11.jpg Episode 8 Mirei use her Blue hibicus summer cord.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 17.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 15.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 12.jpg Ep 8 -26.jpg Ep 8 -24.jpg Ep 8 -23.jpg Ep 8 -21.jpg Ep 8 -19.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 49.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 47.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 44.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 42.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 32.jpg Pripara Episode 8 Screen Shoot 58.jpg Ep 8 -38.jpg Ep 8 -37.jpg Ep 8 -48.jpg Screen Shot 2014-08-28 at 3.45.53 PM.png Ep 8 -52.jpg Ep 8 -45.jpg Ep 8 -65.jpg Ep 8 -64.jpg Ep 8 -60.jpg Ep 8 -55.jpg Ep 8 -54.jpg Ep 8 -56.jpg Ep 8 -53.jpg LaPri22.png PriPara-08-Performance33.png PriPara-08-Performance32.png PriPara-08-Performance31.png PriPara-08-Performance30.png PriPara-08-Performance29.png PriPara-08-Performance28.png PriPara-08-Performance26.png PriPara-08-Performance24.png PriPara-08-Performance23.png PriPara-08-Performance20.png PriPara-08-Performance19.png PriPara-08-Performance18.png PriPara-08-Performance17.png PriPara-08-Performance16.png PriPara-08-Performance15.png PriPara-08-Performance14.png PriPara-08-Performance6.png PriPara-08-Performance6.jpg PriPara-08-Performance.png Episode 9 Mirei Pri~.jpg 9passion.png 9episodeend.png Prad5-0924.jpg prad5-0926.jpg prad5-0928.jpg prad5-0943.jpg Episode 10 PriPara episode 10 screenshots pt 2.jpg 10638151 715108775254504 1619918084 n.jpg Laala and Mirei pose.jpg Laala and Mirei at audition use lipstic.jpg Laala eating apple.jpg Laala and Mirei stand as the winner.jpg 10626620 1488414968078794 4329773437020426966 n.jpg 10599475 1486350634951894 570804497573828424 n.jpg 1966723 1487924451461179 8017156459384267320 n.jpg Prad5-10136.jpg Prad5-10138.jpg Prad5-10140.jpg Prad5-10117.jpg Prad5-10120.jpg Prad5-10122.jpg Prad5-10133.jpg Prad5-1009.jpg Prad5-1033.jpg Prad5-1021.jpg Prad5-1017.jpg Prad5-0704.jpg Prad5-1065.jpg Prad5-1052.jpg Prad5-1050.jpg Prad5-1043.jpg Prad5-1040.jpg Prad5-1038.jpg Prad5-1037.jpg Prad5-1035.jpg Episode 11 Screenshots 11-2.jpg Bandicam 2014-09-13 13-02-15-095.jpg Prad5-1111.jpg Prad5-1109.jpg Prad5-1104.jpg Prad5-1102.jpg Prad5-1101.jpg 11discussion.png Prad5-1134.jpg Prad5-1138.jpg Prad5-1130.jpg Prad5-1124.jpg Prad5-1123.jpg Prad5-1120.jpg Prad5-1117.jpg Prad5-1115.jpg Prad5-1159.jpg Episode 12 Screenshot (76).png Screenshot (51).png Screenshot (81).png Screenshot (74).png Screenshot (72).png Screenshot (71).png Screenshot (70).png Screenshot (61).png Screenshot (58).png Screenshot (56).png Screenshot (52).png Screenshot (50).png Screenshot (47).png Screenshot (75).png PriParaFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubeii.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubte.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubey.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubet.png PriPara プリパラ らぁら＆みれぃ＆そふぃ「Pretty Prism Paradise 」かいほうオトメヴァルキュリア 完成版 YouTubee.png Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 30.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 29.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 15.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 13.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 51.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 50.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 49.jpg Pripara-Episode 12 Screen Shot 47.jpg Episode 13 10686600 517107091766955 3738204775728172768 n.jpg 4SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 11SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 3SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 2SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 1SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 5PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 4PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png B2B2014-09-27-13h02m59s65.png Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 06.jpg Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 04.jpg 9SoLaMi♡SMILE-Ep13.png 6PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png 3PriPara-Valkyrie-Maidens-Release-Ep13.png Pripara-Episode 13 Screen Shot 05.jpg SoLaMi Smile's logo.jpg PP13well.png PP13uh.png PP13pose.png PP13meeting.png Prad5-1328.jpg Episode 14 26Ep-14.png 24Ep-14.png 23Ep-14.png 20Ep-14.png 12Ep-14.png 11Ep-14.png 6Ep-14.png 4Ep-14.png Ep-14.png Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 08.jpg Pripara Opening Mircale Paradise Screen Shot 07.jpg Prad5-1405.jpg Prad5-1427.jpg Prad5-1426.jpg Prad5-1418.jpg Prad5-1417.jpg Episode 15 Bandicam 2014-10-05 15-32-02-832.jpg Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.38.29 am.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.28.23 am.png PriPara - 15 110 12.png PriPara - 15 110 11.png PriPara - 15 110 06.png PriPara - 15 110 03.png PriPara - 15 110 02.png Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 11.33.18 am.png PriPara - 15 110 61.png PriPara - 15 110 60.png PriPara - 15 110 59.png PriPara - 15 110 58.png PriPara - 15 110 57.png PriPara - 15 110 56.png PriPara - 15 110 55.png PriPara - 15 110 54.png PriPara - 15 110 53.png PriPara - 15 110 51.png PriPara - 15 110 49.png PriPara - 15 110 48.png PriPara - 15 110 47.png PriPara - 15 110 45.png PriPara - 15 110 43.png PriPara - 15 110 42.png PriPara - 15 110 41.png Episode 16 PriPara - 16 118 25.png PriPara - 16 118 24.png PriPara - 16 118 21.png PriPara - 16 118 19.png PriPara - 16 118 16.png PriPara - 16 118 14.png PriPara - 16 118 07.png PriPara - 16 118 04.png PriPara - 16 118 03.png PriPara - 16 118 55.png PriPara - 16 118 54.png PriPara - 16 118 53.png PriPara - 16 118 51.png PriPara - 16 118 50.png PriPara - 16 118 49.png PriPara - 16 118 47.png PriPara - 16 118 45.png PriPara - 16 118 43.png PriPara - 16 118 41.png PriPara - 16 118 39.png PriPara - 16 118 38.png PriPara - 16 118 37.png PriPara - 16 118 34.png PriPara - 16 118 33.png PriPara - 16 118 30.png PriPara - 16 118 29.png PriPara - 16 118 28.png Prad5-1661.jpg Prad5-1658.jpg tumblr_ndn3upZt0j1rsghfro1_500.png Episode 17 PriPara - 17 125 78.png PriPara - 17 125 76.png PriPara - 17 125 74.png PriPara - 17 125 72.png PriPara - 17 125 71.png PriPara - 17 125 70.png PriPara - 17 125 69.png PriPara - 17 125 67.png PriPara - 17 125 65.png PriPara - 17 125 64.png PriPara - 17 125 60.png PriPara - 17 125 58.png PriPara - 17 125 56.png PriPara - 17 125 54.png PriPara - 17 125 53.png PriPara - 17 125 52.png PriPara - 17 125 50.png PriPara - 17 125 44.png PriPara - 17 125 43.png PriPara - 17 125 40.png PriPara - 17 125 38.png PriPara - 17 125 28.png PriPara - 17 125 16.png PriPara - 17 125 12.png PriPara - 17 125 09.png PriPara - 17 125 07.png Episode 18 PriPara - 18 110 23.png PriPara - 18 110 07.png PriPara - 18 110 04.png PriPara - 18 110 01.png Prad5-1825.jpg Prad5-1809.jpg Prad5-1807.jpg Prad5-1805.jpg Prad5-1802.jpg Prad5-18-you-wa-shock.jpg Episode 19 MD 実りのオータムスイーツ！.png prad5-18100.jpg Prad5-1899.jpg Prad5-1898.jpg PRI PARA EPISODE 19-32.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-31.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-29.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-28.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-26.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-25.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-23.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-21.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-19.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-18.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-17.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-14.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-12.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-4.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-3.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19-2.png PRI PARA EPISODE 19 YouTube.png Episode 20 Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.35.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-09 at 7.36.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.27.33 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.29.34 am.png Screen Shot 2014-11-15 at 11.25.39 am.png PriPara-20 18.55.png PriPara-20 20.18.png PriPara! - 20 115 45.png PriPara! - 20 115 42.png PriPara! - 20 115 41.png PriPara! - 20 115 40.png PriPara! - 20 115 38.png PriPara! - 20 115 37.png PriPara! - 20 115 35.png PriPara! - 20 115 33.png PriPara! - 20 115 32.png PriPara! - 20 115 29.png PriPara! - 20 115 28.png PriPara! - 20 115 27.png PriPara! - 20 115 25.png PriPara! - 20 115 23.png PriPara! - 20 115 22.png Episode 21 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 上午11.06.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-22 下午02.15.36.png PriPara episode 21-47.png PriPara episode 21-44.png PriPara episode 21-40.png PriPara episode 21-39.png PriPara episode 21-30.png PriPara episode 21-29.png PriPara episode 21-16.png PriPara episode 21-7.png PriPara episode 21-5.png Episode 22 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.43.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.44.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.45.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.46.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.55.53.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.14.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.56.53.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.28.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.15.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.16.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.16.55.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.17.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.17.41.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.18.47.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.29.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.19.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.20.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.07.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.22.52.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.23.17.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.24.22.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.25.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.06.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.27.04.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.27.29.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.28.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.28.45.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.31.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.34.08.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.35.35.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 下午12.44.20.png 螢幕快照 2014-11-29 上午11.30.11.png 22walking.png 22mirei.png 22leaving.png 22flash.png Episode 23 Episode 24 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午11.01.13.png Episode 25 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.31.31.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.30.33.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.29.13.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.51.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.28.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.27.36.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.26.40.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.42.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.25.19.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.24.50.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.57.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.23.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.22.30.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.49.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.21.21.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.18.18.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.16.39.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.14.04.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.37.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.10.03.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.38.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.08.05.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.07.02.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.24.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.06.00.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.05.15.png 螢幕快照 2014-12-20 下午12.04.50.png Episode 26 PriPara - 26 227 01.png PriPara - 26 227 03.png PriPara - 26 227 04.png PriPara - 26 227 05.png PriPara - 26 227 06.png PriPara - 26 227 07.png PriPara - 26 227 08.png PriPara - 26 227 11.png PriPara - 26 227 12.png PriPara - 26 227 14.png PriPara - 26 227 15.png PriPara - 26 227 17.png PriPara - 26 227 19.png PriPara - 26 227 20.png PriPara - 26 227 22.png PriPara - 26 227 23.png PriPara - 26 227 24.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.47 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-31 at 9.05.19 PM.png Episode 27 Screenshot (309).png Screenshot (294).png Screenshot (273).png Screenshot (263).png Screenshot (331).png Screenshot (345).png Screenshot (347).png Screenshot (346).png Episode 28 Screenshot (509).png Screenshot (448).png Screenshot (441).png Screenshot (409).png Screenshot (400).png Screenshot (418).png Screenshot (414).png Screenshot (426).png Screenshot (430).png Episode 29 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.44.14.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.42.31.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.48.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.41.21.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.40.58.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.39.49.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.39.27.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.38.07.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-24 上午10.35.22.png Screenshot (535).png Screenshot (611).png Screenshot (609).png Screenshot (606).png Screenshot (604).png Screenshot (602).png Screenshot (598).png Screenshot (591).png Screenshot (589).png Screenshot (588).png Screenshot (586).png Screenshot (585).png Screenshot (582).png Screenshot (579).png Screenshot (576).png Screenshot (574).png Screenshot (571).png Screenshot (565).png Screenshot (564).png Screenshot (562).png Screenshot (561).png Screenshot (558).png Screenshot (553).png Screenshot (551).png Screenshot (549).png Screenshot (547).png Screenshot (544).png Screenshot (542).png Screenshot (539).png Episode 30 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.36.24.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.35.08.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.51.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-01-31 下午12.34.05.png Episode 31 螢幕快照 2015-02-07 下午12.17.34.png cap31-002.jpg cap31-011.jpg Episode 32 cap-32-003.jpg Cap-32-004.jpg Cap-32-009.jpg Cap-32-010.jpg Cap-32-011.jpg Cap-32-012.jpg Cap-32-013.jpg Cap-32-017.jpg Cap-32-018.jpg Cap-32-020.jpg Cap-32-021.jpg Episode 33 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.59.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.58.53.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.24.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.23.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.22.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.21.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.19.56.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.19.25.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.19.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-02-21 下午03.18.52.png Cap32-010.jpg Cap32-007.jpg Episode 34 Prad5-3444.jpg Prad5-3442.jpg Prad5-3427.jpg Prad5-3423.jpg Prad5-3420.jpg Prad5-3417.jpg Prad5-3415.jpg Episode 35 Cap35-011.jpg Cap35-010.jpg Cap35-007.jpg Cap35-006.jpg Episode 37 37-8.jpg 37-2.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-21 at 11.14.54 am.png Wow.jpg 37-23.jpg 37-14.jpg 37-13.jpg 37-27.jpg Pripara Episode 37 60.jpg Pripara Episode 37 57.jpg Pripara Episode 37 55.jpg Pripara Episode 37 48.jpg Pripara Episode 37 46.jpg Pripara Episode 37 44.jpg Pripara Episode 37 40.jpg Pripara Episode 37 39.jpg Pripara Episode 37 37.jpg Pripara Episode 37 36.jpg Pripara Episode 37 34.jpg Pripara Episode 37 33.jpg Pripara Episode 37 32.jpg Pripara Episode 37 31.jpg Pripara Episode 37 28.jpg Pripara Episode 37 27.jpg Pripara Episode 37 22.jpg Pripara Episode 37 16.jpg Episode 38 Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 10.jpg Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 07.jpg Pripara Episode 38 Screen Shoot 02.jpg Anime Screenshots (S2) Episode 39 Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.26.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.27.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.26.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-06 at 4.28.56 PM.png Episode 40 1428627396 1 20 d9c3f4bcb6c1a4439d81c204cf4f86fc.jpg 1428627396 1 14 3a371d1337af26887a5b37b210e0f417.jpg 1428627396 1 13 1d6074af651dc5d90eecd47d11251ce1.jpg Episode 41 Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.50.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.50.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.50.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.49.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.49.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.49.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.49.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.48.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.47.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.47.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.47.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.43 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.31 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.46.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.45.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.45.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.45.01 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.44.49 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.44.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.44.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.43.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.43.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.43.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.43.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-04-18 at 10.42.50 PM.png 螢幕擷取畫面 (53448).png 螢幕擷取畫面 (53310).png CC1gv5YVIAA5baB.jpg CC1gbT0UMAAFQT0.jpg 1429167891 1 27 e5164c8cfec5190905cc3c274bc625fb.jpg 1429167891 1 26 7cdb396c341b588ddbff5fc3ac85ec02.jpg 1429167891 1 25 2fd6ad5e168bc42066637dbdc687ea26.jpg 1429167891 1 22 28307b942eff884de67d557e08107bfb.jpg 1429167891 1 20 31de0bc839054dd1752177596a7b0630.jpg 1429167891 1 19 ee2879569cea03d223714c0401fc7fe1.jpg 1429167891 1 18 6bdc30562a5f2e2b35e059ef1ad1b8aa.jpg 1429167891 1 17 d6a5e4e617a07a1cdc731e17c4f0c918.jpg 1429167891 1 16 49fb9eb26fd5913676d17cbf3e09525b.jpg 1429167891 1 14 3d557806a1dc1f37beac4c0acbceaeb2.jpg 1429167891 1 13 752afb327a10089139c0a71ea9057d0d.jpg 1429167891 1 7 e529b53e4620bf18e964607d68175441.jpg Dream Heart Lace M Coord.jpg PriPara - Sweets 10.jpg PriPara - Sweets 9.jpg PriPara - Sweets 8.jpg PriPara - Sweets 7.jpg PriPara - Sweets 6.jpg PriPara - Sweets 5.jpg PriPara - Sweets 4.jpg PriPara - Sweets 3.jpg PriPara - Sweets 2.jpg PriPara - Sweets 1.jpg Episode 42 1429834068 1 26 b48cb1619a7518cb3632f762bc4896b7.jpg 1429834068 1 20 d58cc2593baabbe86471e2107f4f227a.jpg 1429834068 1 19 4758e1b1a969822d4f2092428f4a9a0c.jpg 1429834068 1 11 0ceaa3e68c29d182e40296ad6c4f3dce.jpg Episode 43 CD9q0hVUMAAMzm5.jpg 1430418897 1 27 5bf0138a724a75644f7ab4d766a2c754.jpg 1430418897 1 26 58a49de63f4ced5cd767d6b7437dd87a.jpg 1430418897 1 23 f9aae7820e6dd41e0116f0af7c86fa77.jpg 1430418897 1 20 5be12250c19d2b451e263f4bb71da114.jpg 1430418897 1 14 ec89c073a572b02d918220fba04f510e.jpg 1430418897 1 11 9ce12e98d90533b83c964db335a6bbcb.jpg 1430418897 1 6 61478eed137102541882f7b56b77d44b.jpg Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.33 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.48.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.47.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.46.23 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.45.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.44.25 AM.png Screen Shot 2015-05-03 at 9.43.07 AM.png Episode 44 1430982061 1 20 db5210d153d484f9907a0e177f43a01d.jpg 1430982061 1 19 c6b5b3e04a2945b44f2bdcef3c5e12a1.jpg 1430982061 1 10 2fb22fe9fcce76b1e3c1f5041505393d.jpg Episode 45 45687.png 74265.png 752369.png Prad5-4502.jpg Episode 46 Episode 47 51235.png 55455.png 6587454.png Dreaming 11.jpg Dreaming 10.jpg Dreaming 9.jpg Dreaming 8.jpg Dreaming 7.jpg Dreaming 6.jpg Dreaming 5.jpg Dreaming 3.jpg Dreaming 2.jpg Dreaming 1.jpg PriPara Party 11.jpg PriPara Party 9.jpg PriPara Party 8.jpg PriPara Party 6.jpg PriPara Party 5.jpg Dreaming 25.jpg Dreaming 24.jpg Dreaming 23.jpg Dreaming 21.jpg Dreaming 19.jpg Dreaming 18.jpg Dreaming 17.jpg Dreaming 16.jpg Solami smile pose.jpg Dreaming 15.jpg Dreaming 14.jpg Dreaming 13.jpg Prad5-4723.jpg Prad5-4719.jpg Prad5-4717.jpg Prad5-4701.jpg Episode 48 95123654.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.30.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.29.02.png 螢幕快照 2015-06-06 下午04.28.04.png 96358741.png 96541.png 0254654.png 69542.png 654123.png 96324.png Party 29.jpg Party 28.jpg Party 26.jpg Party 25.jpg Party 20.jpg Party 19.jpg Party 16.jpg Party 14.jpg Party 11.jpg Party 10.jpg Party 6.jpg Prad5-4845.jpg Prad5-4843.jpg Prad5-4837.jpg Prad5-4836.jpg Prad5-4827.jpg Prad5-4823.jpg Prad5-4803.jpg Episode 49 523698741.png 65423687.png 789654.png 742369.png Prad5-4907.jpg Prad5-4907.jpg Episode 50 852365874.png 98542368.png 9852.png 876545.png 698517.png 9876543.png 456765678.png 3456765457.png 23458766.png 76543456.png 853654.png Episode 51 Episode 52 Episode 53 7573.png 1236585105.png 3698442542.png Mireiii.png Solamisamile.png Episode 54 Episode 55 Episode 56 Episode 57 Minna lets go.png Shocked.png A lot of pandas.png Hibiki and solamidressing.png Drop.png Aromamikansophiemirei.png Protesting.png Episode 58 Mirei and falulu s.png Scared1.png Group and unicorn.png Go go.png Too many.png Omg falulu.png Episode 59 New change solamismile.png New change solamismile2.png Mirei ep 59 1.png Dream7.png Dream6.png Dream5.png Making drama ep 59.png Solamismile ep 59.png Mireidream1.png Stance ep 59.png Dream4.png Dream2.png Dream1.png Parasol2.png Episode 60 Ep 60 3.png Ep 60 5.png Ep 60 20.png Ep 60 12.png Episode 61 Ep 61 0025.png Ep 61 0022.png Ep 61 0021.png Ep 61 0017.png Ep 61 0015.png Ep 61 0014.png Ep 61 13.png Ep 61 12.png Ep 61 11.png Ep 61 10.png Ep 61 8.png Ep 61 6.png Ep 61 4.png Episode 62 Ep 62 0013.png Solamismile ep 62.png Episode 63 Dorothy and Mirei ep 63.png Ep 63 52.png Ep 63 50.png Ep 63 46.png Ep 63 43.png Ep 63 41.png Ep 63 40.png Ep 63 37.png Ep 63 36.png Ep 63 34.png Ep 63 29.png Ep 63 24.png Ep 63 23.png Ep 63 18.png Ep 63 17.png Ep 63 16.png Ep 63 15.png Ep 63 14.png Ep 63 13.png Ep 63 12.png Ep 63 11.png Ep 63 10.png Ep 63 9.png Ep 63 8.png Ep 63 7.png Ep 63 6.png Ep 63 4.png Ep 63 3.png Ep 63 2.png Episode 64 Episode 65 Episode 66 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午08.29.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.51.09.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-12 下午07.48.34.png Ohys-raws-puripara-66-tx-1280x720-x264-aac-mp4 snapshot 05-27 2015-10-12 10-35-30.png Episode 67 1444961606 1 19 e402108a0e54f54405d146fa5efc55c9.jpg 1444961606 1 10 2b9a272eee707c5209ceea54bb1cad1f.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-10-19 下午08.15.03.png 螢幕快照 2015-10-19 下午08.02.29.png Episode 68 1445569859 1 22 3af6783eb893f097b0c0e0869a783f8b.jpg 1445569859 1 7 40517feb4e781acd754c5f010e8b9400.jpg 1445569859 1 1 158ad53b40db8f3fef330b0daf7bfc10 (1).jpg 1445569859 1 1 158ad53b40db8f3fef330b0daf7bfc10.jpg Ep 68 24.png Ep 68 22.png Ep 68 18.png Ep 68 16.png Ep 68 15.png Ep 68 14.png Ep 68 13.png Ep 68 11.png Ep 68 10.png Ep 68 8.png Ep 68 7.png Ep 68 5.png Ep 68 2.png Episode 69 螢幕快照 2015-11-02 下午07.31.34.png Episode 70 螢幕快照 2015-11-09 下午08.56.16.png Episode 71 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午08.01.59.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.59.44.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.53.41.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.52.45.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.50.47.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.50.05.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.49.42.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.48.34.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.47.06.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.46.23.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.43.32.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.42.54.png 螢幕快照 2015-11-16 下午07.41.20.png Episode 72 Episode 73 Episode 74 Episode 77 mirei1.JPG mirei2.JPG mirei3.JPG Mirei4.JPG mirei5.JPG mirei6.JPG mirei7.JPG mirei7.JPG mirei8.JPG mirei9.JPG mirei10.JPG mirei11.JPG mirei12.JPG mirei13.JPG mirei14.JPG mirei15.JPG mirei16.JPG mirei17.JPG mirei18.JPG mirei19.JPG Mirei Dorothy ep 77.png Episode 80 Yay! Mirei!.png Episode 80 18.png Episode 80 17.png Episode 80 14.png Smile again! Solamismile!.png Episode 84 Ep 84 5.png Ep 84 7.png Ep 84 11.png Ep 84 12.png Ep 84 13.png Ep 84 14.png Ep 84 16.png Ep 84 18.png Ep 84 19.png Ep 84 20.png Ep 84 21.png Ep 84 22.png Ep 84 23.png Ep 84 24.png Ep 84 25.png Ep 84 26.png Ep 84 27.png Ep 84 28.png Ep 84 29.png Ep 84 30.png Ep 84 31.png Ep 84 32.png Ep 84 34.png Ep 84 35.png Ep 84 36.png Ep 84 38.png Ep 84 39.png Ep 84 41.png Episode 88 12828358 1049480401764935 3751955387877706888 o.jpg FB IMG 1458555739056.jpg 12885717 1049480891764886 6496450227278460880 o.jpg 12473785 1049480745098234 18719353420716605 o.jpg 12888640 1049481531764822 8186760195928411633 o.jpg 12132481 1049480618431580 1625143796649324981 o.jpg Mirei88.png Ep 88 5.png Ep 88 1.png Ep 88 2.png CeECjtNUsAQ380f.jpg Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries Category:Anime Category:Screenshots Category:Official Artworks Category:Character Image Gallery Category:Gallery Category:Image Galleries